Gracia
by janesbiotch
Summary: Dr. Gracia Evelette never thought that a little accident could bring her towards the man that she would want to spend the rest of her life with. That's what happens when she has a little fender bender with Nick. Their relationship is complicated and i'm not just talking about the fact that she has to keep it a secret and keep him alive if she wants it to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Fallin opened his eyes and for a minute he didn't quite understand what was going on. He was in his bed but there was this pressure on his chest. He looked down and there was a big head full of red, unruly curls. At that sight of them he couldn't help but smile because it all came crashing back. It was Gracia. There was a lot going on in his life right now but Gracia made him think that things could get better. He remembered the day he met her…..

_That was a huge waste of time. He didn't have the time or patience to go through with everything that was being put on his plate right now. How was he to make big decisions like that, he didn't know what the future would hold right now? Lulu was barely speaking to him and she was carrying his child, and he never really knew what his father was thinking when it came to the two of them. Right now the only thing on the mind of Burton Fallin was making Shannon a fixture in their lives permanently. He had no clue where this was coming from but his father was barely a father to him at times, what system thought that it was a good idea to give him the life of another one. He knew what system, a system he seemed to be getting more and more involved with everyday whether he liked it or not._

_He was late for court and he knew that would end up in a conversation with Lulu that he didn't want to have. She didn't want to talk about their relationship or that the they were about to be parents, but anytime she got the chance to chew him another about his job that she would do, and preferably in as front of as many members of staff that she could. _

_Once he got inside of his car he took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. Never a good thing when you were getting behind the wheel of a car. Right now he could really go for something to take the edge off, but he couldn't have that for so many different reasons now. He took a moment took glance at his watch and cursed himself because he really was running late. He put the key in the ignition and just when he pulled out….boom!_

_Dr. Gracia Evelette was running late. It was never good when you were starting a new job. She knew that her resume spoke for itself but when it came down to trying to become one with her peers she wanted to be online. She knew that she wasn't paying that much attention, but a car came barreling out of the parking lot and back into her car. When she looked up a very attractive man was storming her way and he didn't look happy. He didn't look happy at all._

"_Are you crazy?" he yelled storming towards her._

"_I beg your pardon; you are the one obviously not paying attention to what you're doing. You could have killed me!_

"_I could have killed you, please where did you get your driver's license? I'm backing out of a park and you are trying to get into it. You have to wait for me to be completely clear, is your hair appointment so important?" he shouted stepping into her personally space._

"_Hair appointment?" she asked. That's when she took in his appearance. He looked frazzled, and his forehead was bleeding. He didn't seem as if he could keep his eyes focused on her, and they had just gotten into a car accident. It made perfect sense that he might be suffering from a concussion, and then there was a matter of where they currently were._

"_Sir can you look at me?" she asked as she approached the man._

"_Yes, would you look at my car? I'm late for court. I have to be in court." He stated. Then he turned as if he was going to leave but then all of a sudden he just stood there as if he didn't know where he was going._

"_Are you okay?" she asked concern on her face._

"_Of course I'm fine you're the one that…" he never finished his sentence because everything went black…._

Present Day

He smiled thinking about that day. One of the best concussions he had ever gotten. It made him meet this woman. This woman that loved him, and every day he could feel himself falling more in love with her. The thing was, he was no good for her he had to make her see that.

*GE*

Gracia Evelette woke up and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was with him, in his arms, in his bed. How could something so wrong feel so right? She knew that the more she stayed and got to know him the more that she slowly fell in love with him. Falling in love with Nicholas Fallin was a no-no. Not only was he an emotional cripple, they had a professional relationship that could get her fired if people were to find out, but for the moment she didn't care because she could feel him smelling her hair, and squeezing her tightly something that she knew he only did because he thought she was sleeping peacefully.

Nick had to stop this and he had to stop it now. This was not why he was with her, he was with her because it was fun and she knew from the beginning that this was to go nowhere, but there was just something about her smile that made him want to smile back, and her laugh that made he want to laugh more. He didn't know the last time he laughed. He really didn't have much to laugh about anymore.

"How about I come by your office later and we can grab lunch?" she smiled into his chest.

She immediately felt him tense, and tried but failed to hide the hurt look on her face as he got up and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to grab a quick run before work. When I get back be gone." He replied sitting on the bed and putting on his sneakers.

"Be gone? Really you are going to dismiss me like this meant nothing, I know that it did. You can pretend that when you woke up this morning you didn't feel anything but I know you did.

"Listen, you know the arrangement we have. You can't show up at my work, how would I explain you?"

"I don't know maybe you could introduce me as your girlfriend but we both know that can't happen right, because your precious Lulu is there but she doesn't want you anymore Nick hasn't she told you that enough!

"Gracia I don't want to fight with you. I like what we have. Please just drop it, I'll see you for my appointment later. I'm sorry; I never apologize so this is me saying I'm sorry. This is the way things have to be, it's the only way things can be. Lock up when you leave." He kissed her on the forehead and it took all of his will power not to climb back into bed and make love to her.

Gracia sighed deeply as he left. Parts of her wanted to cry out to him beg him to let her in. She was wanted him to know that she was there for him and that she was going to make him better. She sat back on the bed heavily and tried not to cry but failed. How could she not cry when she was falling in love with a man who could die?

A/N: There you have it another story by me that I really don't like. I want to get the character of Nick right but at sometimes he could just be so evil you know? Anyways hope you guys like it. I love reviews good or bad. Cya next time


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon Gressler soon to be Fallin walked around the room slowly. She didn't know why she felt so nervous about all of this, she was just coming home. After everything that she had said and done, Burton wanted to be her dad. He wanted to be responsible for her for the rest of his life, and she couldn't be happier. There was one problem though, was Nick ready to share his father.

I know that it's been a while since you were here last, but I tried to get everything back like you had it.

"It's fine Burton." She smiled trying to keep her nervousness at bay.

"Is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?" Burton asked.

"No it's just, I'm happy to be back here but are you sure that Nick is okay with this?"

"Of course he is, I told him about it and he was thrilled. You just have to learn to read Nick. He's very closed off at things. He couldn't be happier that you are about to be one of us."

"Okay if your sure, well I better get ready for school."

"Yea, I'll be downstairs."

*Gracia*

Nick was late. He hated being late, it was all Gracia's fault, he woke up and she smelt so good. She made him want to let her in. He wish he could, but he couldn't he couldn't let anyone in. Every time he lets his guard down in the end he's the one to get hurt.

"Did you really think you could get passed me Nick?" Lulu asked entering his office without knocking.

"No." he replied as he took out his notes from court.

"Is this really how things are going to be between the two of us now?" she asked.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about?"

"I'm sorry that you and I didn't work out but I just want you to know that I would never stop you from being a father to your child. Just because the two of us didn't work out there's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be a great father."

"Right well thanks for sharing that, if you could excuse me I have to be in court in a few minutes so I just need to go over a few things."

"Nick, we really need to talk about things, not work related."

He took one look at her, and noticed that her bump was starting to show. That was something that was a part of him growing inside of her. She was giving him an heir that he may never get to see. It's how she wanted it though, they couldn't be together. So screw her.

"I think I'll get going." He told her as he pretty much stormed from his own office.

*Gracia*

Gracia could never understand how Nick lived. He seemed so well put together. On the outside every little knick knack in his home had their own little place but if you looked deeper you would see that he was junky and never did laundry. Ever since she started staying over at night, when he would go off to work she would drop in a load and do a little tidying. Although she told him that her mornings were busy this not really the case, she knew that it was wrong but something just felt right as she lingered in his home after he left.

That was what she was doing now; she was washing his clothes from the weekend. She really didn't know what she was going to do with him, he was going to end her career probably but she just couldn't stay with him. He was just so, he was Nick. He was Nick and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

She was just putting in a load when she heard the door opening. She came around the corner hoping to surprise Nick, but she was the one who was surprised.

"Oh hello?" she said as way to greeting to the stranger letting himself into her boyfriend's house.

"Hello, I'm Burton; you must be Nick's cleaning lady. Is he here I needed to talk to him?" he said politely.

"Oh Nick has told me so much about you. How are you, and Shannon is it official now?" she asked beaming.

"Yes, that's actually why I came by I wanted him to join us for dinner tonight, can you be sure to give hi that message?"

"Yes, I will just as soon as I see I will."

"Good, well if Nick's anything like I remember you have plenty of work to do so I'll let you get back to it.

"Mr. Fallin I'm not…." She tried to explain but he was gone before she could.

*Gracia*

Erica Strong was nine years old and her mother had left her in their apartment alone for two days while she went off with her pimp to do God knows what, and it was Nick's job to make sure that Erica was safe. He got to court early and began to work on his notes. He had to get out of there for some reason it was just harder and harder to be around Lulu. She was pregnant with his child but she wanted no part of him romantically and he could understand why he cheated and he kept pushing her away. You would think by now she knew who he was, how he worked. She didn't though, no matter what he did it was never good enough for her.

He reached down for his notes and his hands began to shake and that made him remember the bigger picture….

"_Do you understand what I'm saying?" Dr. Jacobs asked._

"_You're saying that the tumor is inoperable. That it will in the end kill me."_

"_That's only if you don't seek treatment. We have a great oncologist in this field and she's going to take on your case. She wants to start you out on some medication to shrink the tumor and then when it's down to a safe size we'll go in and do our best to remove it."_

'_So I take this medicine that has kinds of side effects. I mean I could wake up and think I'm 12 or not know anyone? Totally lost inside my mind, my extremities could have a mind of their own. I could be a vegetable, and you think I would want to live this way?"_

"_Nick talk this over with your family. You shouldn't be trying to make these drastic decisions on your own._

"_Well that's the way it is doc, I am alone. I'll let you know soon enough if I want to be your guinea pig."_

"Mr. Fallin!" the judge shouted.

When everything came into focus for Nick he was standing in the courtroom with all eyes on him. He had no idea what had been said, nor how much time had passed.

"Mr. Fallin is everything alright?" the judge asked again.

"Sorry you honor, I was just about too….." then everything went black when he hit the floor.

A/N: I'm glad that you are reading this but I don't know. Do they even seem like the characters? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Nick could tell by the disinfectant smell that he was in a hospital room. He didn't know what had happened, everything was confusing and his head hurt. He cracked one eye open to see his dad at the foot of his bed, he looked scared. Was he okay?

"Dad." He asked shaky.

"Nick, you had us so worried son how do you feel?" he asked as he came a little closer to the bed.

"I'm fine, how long was J out." He asked.

Burton couldn't look at his son. He had been so worried for the past two days. When he got that call that his son had passed out in court he had rushed over, but when he got him and saw him he was devastated. When would Nick ever learn?

"Dad?" Nick asked uncertain.

"Son, what do you remember?" Burton asked.

Nick took a look at his father and he didn't like what he saw. His appearance was disheveled, there were bags under his eyes, and he could tell that he hadn't slept for a while. He was worried, worried about him.

"What did they tell you?"

"Nick they called me down here two days ago and I rushed right over. I thought there was something seriously wrong with you only to find out that you are hopped up on all kinds of medication. Do we really have to go down this road again son, I knew that you had come back to work too soon?"

This was the moment. He could easily tell his father that he was dying. What would he think then? He bet it would wipe that look of disappointment off of his face. No one knew about his diagnosis, he made sure of it when he went to a specialist out of state. All he really knew was right at this very moment; he wanted his dad to go away, and to see Gracia.

"I don't know what I was thinking; I just wanted to feel something."

Lulu is going to make you a father and you need to start acting like a man. Time and time again I keep saying that this is something that you'll get over, but you're proving to me that your just like your…." He stopped before he said something he regrets.

"Say it! You know you want to, I'm just like my mother. In more ways than you could possibly imagine, so thanks for waiting around for me but you are no longer needed."

"Now Nick-"

"Shannon needs you." He told him cutting him off.

Burton stayed for approximately 10 more minutes staring at his son's backside. How could he keep doing this to himself? When he had gotten there he was terrified, and then he saw him. Talking out of his head all hopped up on god knows what, the tox screen hadn't come back yet but he could only imagine. It was that Blue Magic Mystic all over again, and Shannon was with him. She was out in the waiting room, and she wanted to see him. He wouldn't allow it though, she didn't need to see him this way. No one did.

*Gracia*

Gracia was getting worried, and she didn't know what to do. Nick was supposed to meet her for dinner last night at their secret spot but he never showed. She went by his place and hadn't been there all day. She didn't know what to do? The girlfriend in her was panicked and ready to call every number that she had memorized from his Rolodex, while the doctor in her had to stay professional and just check the hospitals and see if he had been brought in somewhere, but she didn't want to send any alarm bells up because Nick was keeping everything from everybody.

She nearly jumped from her seat when her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi, is this Dr. Gracia Evelette?" she asked uncertain.

"Yes, that's me. Who am I speaking too?" she asked. She didn't know why but something about the shaky voice on the other end scared her.

"I think you might now my brother? My, well I don't quite know what he is. I found your number in his coat and I think it's important. You're a neurologist right? That's a head doctor, so you can explain why a guy might be talking out of his head and not making any sense at all right? You can tell them where to look to see that it's something else and not drugs?" she asked clinging to hope.

"Shannon, what's happened to Nick? You're calling about Nicholas Fallin right?"

"Yea, he is at Pittsburgh General and they think its drugs, they did a tox screen but it hasn't come back yet. Do you think you can come here because Burton is worried and a little mad, and I don't think Nick deserves this right now?" she told her hoping that she was right.

"Yes I can come there, I'll be there in a half an hour, and will you still be there? Try to stay there, and keep your dad there if you can?" she pleaded.

"I'll try. Please hurry."

Gracia looked around apartment trying to decide what to do. She hadn't been home from work long and she hadn't gotten out of her work clothes yet, but she would have to slip in under the radar, she was positive that Nick hadn't told them of his condition. That stubborn man of hers, she smiled when she realized once again she'd referred to him as hers. She really could get use to that.

Shannon had managed to slip back into the waiting area just in time for Burton to return without noticing her.

"Come on Shannon, we're leaving." He told her grabbing her things.

"Can't I see Nick?" she asked trying to by time.

"No, what Nicholas needs right now is rest, and time to think about his actions."

"Do you really think it was drugs?"

"I would hope not, but every time I think he's got his head in the game he turns around and disappoints me."

"What if it's something else? What if he's afraid to tell you something important?" she asked fiddling with the card in her pocket. Maybe she should tell.

"Don't you worry about Nick sweetheart, we're his family and we'll see him through this no matter the situation."

"What about Lulu? She was scared when she left earlier?"

"Let's not worry her; the stress could be bad for the baby. Come on let's get you home and tucked into bed, it's been a tough few days."

"Yea it has."

Shannon had tried to stay really she had but Burton was determined to get her home. She took one last look towards Nick's room. She knew that he really didn't like her and she hoped she had done the right thing in calling this Gracia.

A/N: Thanks to those who are still reading this sorry for the long wait. I think this chapter would've been so much more, but what can you do right? More soon and next time it will be longer. Remember I like all feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracia had finally made her way to the hospital. She cursed Nick about six different times on her way there. She knew that he mustn't have told them anything about his condition or they would have contacted her personally. Sometimes she just didn't know how to read this man Nicholas Fallin. With his background and history if he had some kind of episode in front of members of his family or coworkers they would think that he was relapsing. She knew without a shadow of doubt that he would let his father and the others think that because he wouldn't want to be appear weak towards them. For that she didn't know if she wanted to shove him or kiss him.

When she finally made it to his room and saw him lying on the bed, she knew immediately what she wanted to do. She wanted to take his pain away.

"I know you're not sleeping." She replied.

He knew that she knew him to way so he cracked his eyes and tried to smile but it came as a grimace.

"Oh Nicky, what have you done to yourself?"

"It happened so quickly at the courthouse, I didn't even have a chance to tell anyone. I was talking out of my head when I got here. The doctor's here know of course but they can't tell my dad."

"You need to tell him, this could just be the beginning, I'm going to have to take a look at your chart, we need to find an alternative medication." She snapped snapping up his chart from the end of his bed.

"I guess I was mistaken, I thought you were here as my girlfriend, but I was wrong. How did you find out I was here anyways Dr. Evelette?"

"Shannon called me, she's a lot smarter than you think. She's putting things together and she doesn't think that you're on drugs. You really need to tell your family Nick you shouldn't be alone right now. I'm here for you, and not just as your doctor. Do you know how much trouble I can get in just for being with you? It's unethical, but I can't help myself. I saw your dad the other day you know."

"What? What did you tell him?" he asked almost panicked.

"He doesn't know that we're together. I was tidying and he came over, he assumed I was your maid." She stated almost disgusted.

"You can't let that bother you Gracia. You make the rules, as long as you're my doctor they can't know about the two of us together, but there's no other person that can treat me. So what am I supposed to do?"

"I know, it's just when I get a phone call that my boyfriend has been brought in to the hospital I want to be there for them."

"You are here for me."

"No that's not what I mean, I want to be here to hold your hand, and I want to be here to show you comfort, and I want to be able to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay." She said trying to keep her tears at bay.

Normally she would be upset, because at this moment the typical boyfriend would wipe away her tears. He would hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but this was Nick. Nick didn't show his emotions, you had to look beyond the surface to see what he was feeling. He was feeling all of that, he just didn't know how to express it. She could also see that he was hurting like you would not believe and it was her job as his doctor and as his girlfriend to make things better. In other words, they were mostly screwed. So she did what came to mind.

"Everything is going to be alright Nicky, I'm going to see you through this." She leaned in and she kissed him with all the affection that she had for him in her heart.

*Gracia*

Burton Fallin just couldn't help himself. No matter what Nick did he was still his son and he wanted him to know that he was there for him. He was going through some things after the break up with Lulu and he could understand that the pressures of that might cause him to have a relapse. It was his job as his father to be there for him and not scold him and turn away. Their relationship would never get better if he continue to be this way. Shannon had really wanted to see him and he didn't allow that. That's why he was back at the hospital. He wanted to let his son know that he was in his corner, that he was going to be there for him and see him through his recovery. He had to tell him this before morning, but he got a surprise when he rounded the corner to Nick's room.

The maid that he had met a few days ago, she was in the bed with him. They were snuggling, but that was not what he found to be so strange. It was his face, he hadn't seen him look so at peace since he was a little boy. He wondered what this maid had to do with that. He also felt like he was disrupting something so he backed away and decided to talk to his son about it later.

**Author's note: I know that this chapter is it's best but I wanted to update cause I haven't for this story in so long. It's going to go someplace I promise and I would like to thank those still reading.**


End file.
